System
by Rebecca Wolfe
Summary: Voldemort's musings and plans the morning after OofP. A oneshot songfic to System - a song from Queen of the Damned.


A/N: System is a song from the soundtrack for Queen of the Damned. It made me think of Voldemort, and is from his pov, right after The Order of the Phoenix. This is also sort of a prologue to my fic in progress: Harry Potter and the Caves of Morimer. Disclaimer: blah blah blah the lyrics/characters aren't mine.

O o o o o o o o o o o O

Voldemort woke slowly, rubbing his face with his long, pale fingers. The night before would not leave his vision, had been in his dreams. He had actually made it to the Ministery of Magic, and he had been _right there! _Harry Potter – even thinking the name brought a hiss of frustration to his lips.

_You fell away,  
What more can I say?  
The feelings evolved,  
I won't let it out,  
I can't replace...  
Your screaming face,  
Feeling the sickness inside_

Harry Potter. A mere child, and yet a continuing source of agony. Hate twisted in Voldemort's stomach. How many years had that insolent pest slowed his progress? Never again. Voldemort closed his eyes, pictured wrapping his hands around Harry's throat and squeezing the life out of him. Indeed, he could not imagine killing Harry with a spell. Perhaps it was his mixed blood (which Voldemort had long denied even to himself) but he had always found Muggle methods of violence much more satisfying._  
_  
_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine...  
We'll be fine...  
Then your body will be mine  
_

But despite the slowed progress, despite all the set backs and mistakes, the plan was beginning to unfold. What Voldemort really needed now was strength in numbers. And he'd already figured out the target of his new recruits. There were several schools for young witches and wizards in Europe, and many had very little security. Young minds were just so deliciously _impressionable_. Voldemort licked his lips.

Of course, the plan would be altered slightly, to adjust for the _unpleasantness_ of last night. With Harry Potter still alive, with Harry's body still unpossessed, Hogwarts could no longer be the first school to be attacked. So soon though, so soon.

_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
to a happy state  
feeling the blood run inside_

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort shouted. His voice sounded raspy even to him. There had been a time when it had been proud, strong. Just as there had been a time when the wizarding community had been proud. Now it was tainted, weakened. Well, soon enough the blood lines would be cleansed.

Bellatrix limped into the cavern that made up his room. She still winced when she looked at him, her punishment still causing her pain. Voldemort sneered at her – she should still be thanking him he let her _live_. "With Harry Potter still alive, Durmstrang will be the first target. They have a summer session; I want to move up the schedule, attack as soon as possible. Also – contact a German Auror– Lutz Klum. Get him here _now_."

She bowed low, though her legs wobbled at the effort, and left without a word. Voldemort sat in a gilded chair to wait for Lutz. _Soon, Harry_. He thought, pleasure rippling up his spine. _You think you've suffered? Oh, just wait . . . just wait . . _

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine...  
We'll be fine...  
Then your body will be mine_

Lutz Klum arrived shortly after the summons had been made – one did not make the Dark Lord wait long. He bowed low, pressing his forehead to the ground. "Master – I am here to serve you."

Voldemort smiled, his thin lips wormlike on his pale face. "Last year you informed me your cousin, Victor Klum, has a pen pal in Hogwarts. A friend of Harry Potters." Lutz nodded. "Have you gotten any further in appealing to Victor's better sense?"

Lutz shook his head. "Forgive me, master. He is very foolish – still very young. With more time, I believe I can win him over. I don't want to be too rash, however. He is very suspicious, and I believe he would report me."

Voldemort sighed – a raspy, throaty sound. "Very well. You still know someone _cooperative_ in the Durmstrang Administration?" Lutz nodded. "Very good. Have him inform Victor that Harry's little school mate has been invited to stay at Durmstrang for some extra classes. I've heard she won't be able to resist. Try to arrange it so that Victor is allowed to be the one to extend the invitation."

With a flick of his wrist Voldemort dismissed the 'Auror'. Most excellent. Hermione Granger – that was the little brats name, if he remembered correctly. He looked forward to letting his people work on her. Soon he would know every personal detail about Harry Potter, and have an extra surprise waiting for the bastard through the girl.

Voldemort looked at himself in the mirror. He looked deathly ill, pale. It wasn't fair. He'd had to resort to so many horrible things beneath him these last years, it wasn't _right_. It had taken him sixteen years to even _start_ rebuilding, and this was only just the very beginning. Victory was so far, there was so much hard work left. Voldemort snalrled. And all because of a worthless little _boy_ . . .

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be!  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
_

Soon. Voldemort licked his lips again. Both victory and death had been a breath away so many times these last years . . .

_Keep on trying I'll not die so easily_

But now he was alive again – now he was flesh and whole. He was fated to succeed eventually, Voldemort knew he must be. How else had he survived so long, after suffering so much?  
  
_I will not die..._

He had not even had a body – had been trapped in something less than human, less than even a pitiful muggle . . .  
  
_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

But still he was here, still strong. Harry Potter had survived a lot too – survived far too much. The prophecy, the key Voldemort had come so close to getting. Perhaps Hermione knew – perhaps, perhaps. All was not lost . . .

_I will not die..._  
  
Voldemort finally smiled at his reflection. Sirius was dead, his Death Eaters were growing. Dumbledore had weaknesses Voldemort knew how to exploit. He had his body back, he had a safe base of operations, here in the caves of Morimer. And Harry Potter? 

Harry Potter would be dealt with soon enough.  
  
_Why won't you die?  
Your blood is mine....  
We'll be fine....  
Then your body will be mine _

_Then your body will be mine_


End file.
